


Blowjobs

by Kinkylilbug



Series: Danganronpa Birthday kink [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylilbug/pseuds/Kinkylilbug
Summary: Somehow Kokichi convinces Gonta to have some fun in the nurse's office.





	Blowjobs

The blush on Gonta’s face only spread further as the other let another muffled moan. Gonta could only pray that no one needed to come to the nurse’s office, especially when he was in such an ungentlemanly position. How Kokichi managed talk him into this, no one knows, but the more Kokichi teased the less he cared. 

Gonta let out another groan in as Kokichi took all of him into his mouth again. He gripped his hair and pulled on it as his mind continued to grow more clouded. However, the thought of someone possible walking in on this never left his mind. And as embarrassed as he was at the thought, his cock seemed to disagree, twitching at the thought

This clearly didn't go unnoticed by the pale boy, who pulled back teasing him once more. “Worried?” He asked getting a small nod in response. “Well, just keep it down and no one will find us.” Gonta didn't even fully process what he said when he felt his mouth engulf his cock again. 

He immediately began to bob his mouth up and down once again, his tongue teasing the underside, while his hands worked on what didn't fit. Gonta’s breathing became more labored as he could feel himself getting closer to his climax once again, his moans and groans getting louder and louder. Kokichi just smirked as he continued to tease him. He was tempted to pull back again, but Gonta clearly had had enough, holding his head firmly in place as he bucked into his mouth.

A couple more thrusts into his mouth and Gonta finally came, forcing the smaller male to swallow as his grip kept him where he was. Once he was release Kokichi pulled back, coughing a bit as he wiped his mouth rather annoyed. Before he looked up at him with a smirk. “With how loud you where I'm sure the whole school heard you.”


End file.
